


The Childhood of Raoul

by MozartKing



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: The events when Raoul was a newborn to a child, and how Athos might have raised his son.





	The Childhood of Raoul

"Athos, Athos!, Athos!!" yelled Athos' wife, who started contractions, "my lady, is everything alright?" asked Grimaud, "where is Athos, Grimaud?" she asked, "he is at a meeting with M de Treville, do you?"

Grimaud saw her fall, "go and seek to Athos that he knows it is time !" Grimaud froze, he didn't want to leave her but he knew Athos would skin him, he got on a horse.

"HALT" said the guardsman, "I need to seek M. Athos" said Grimaud, "any papers, do you have an appointment?" asked the guardsman. "No, it is a matter of importance" the guards turned laughing, "n'y compte pas!" said Grimaud. The guardsman heard a noise, they moved out of the way when Grimaud and his horse went into the gate.  
"sir, could you please hand me" Athos and his three friends saw Grimaud, "sir, it is time!" Athos looked at Porthos, Aramis, and d'Artagnan. 

They made it to the house, Athos heard his wife yelling and cursing in French. "my love, I am here, just breath alright," said Athos. Grimaud came back with towels and water. "My love, if I do not make it, promise me that you take care of our child," said his wife, "that will never happen, our baby will live to see you," said Athos, kissing his wife's temple.

It was 12 hours, Porthos, Aramis, and d'Artagnan were getting worried and heard nothing, but silence. "I hope she lives enough" said d'Artagnan, "she will, she's tough not to go into the grave early" said Porthos, trying not to show how nervous he was, "faith, we will pray" said Aramis, "oh yes, pray and kiss Jesus’" Grimaud got up with the others, "how are they, Athos?" asked everyone, he smiled, "It's a boy, gentlemen, I am a father!" yelled a gleeful Athos.

Athos and the others went into the room, his wife was holding a little boy on her chest, the three musketeers looked, and Grimaud the same. They saw how pale she was and on the floor blood, 'she will not live long' thought Grimaud, they nodded. "He has your eyes Athos" said his wife, trying to keep her eyes open, "he has your hair and complexion, thank the almighty lord." She gave a weak smile, her head started to fall, "Athos, I lost much blood, I want you too take care of Raoul, promise me and let him live a life"   
Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan left, Grimaud went to the stable. They waited, "Athos, old friend?" said d'Artagnan, Athos didn't say, he had Raoul in his arms, "I made a promise to her, Raoul will live a life, even if it means killing those who get in the way.” His friends put their hats down, “I will have the arrangements, for a, casket” said Aramis, Athos grabbed his arm “do not place your hands on my wife, I will move her myself, when it is ready.”

Athos let go, “Athos my friend, we know how hard it is, but Aramis knows what he is doing, you must let her go, you have a son who has part of her in him” said d’Artagnan putting a hand on his shoulder,  
Raoul fussed, “I know, I am sorry Aramis for your arm,” Aramis nodded, “hello Raoul, SHH it is alright, your father is here.” Athos smiled when Raoul grabbed his hair.

5 years  
Athos looked at a young and happy Raoul running with a wooden sword, “he has quit a stance, dear Athos” said d’Artagnan, looking at papers, “yes, he is.”

Raoul ran and wacked Porthos, Porthos fell and Raoul on his stomach, “Daddy look, I’m a MUSKETEER!, defender of France and vanquish the enemy!” screamed Raoul,  
Athos, Aramis, and d’Artagnan laughed when Porthos couldn’t get up, Raoul ran in his father’s arms, “well, who is this little one, can not be your son M. Athos, he is much to handsome” said M de Treville, “yes, he is my son Raoul”

Raoul was nervous, “it is a pleasure, I am M de Treville” Raoul ran off, “it seems M. Athos has let go of his wife, my friends” said M de Treville looking at Athos smile, “yes, but don’t be frank, he still misses her,” “Raoul!” yelled Athos, Raoul stabbed a guardsman in the thigh, and running on the target practice, “hold your fire!” yelled M de Treville, “don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me son?” said Athos

“Yes, daddy, but I thought a Musketeer get ones who try to defend the enemy?” asked Raoul.  
The guardsman went up, “I didn’t hurt him, it was an accident sir” said the guardsman, “he is quite good at the thrust and aim to hit me this close, sir” said the guardsman walking back to training.

“That young guardsman is right Athos, if Raoul can stab that easily, he may shoot a musket from the barrel” said Aramis, “yes, and I would have the young lad on my side of the battle for France“ said M de Treville, “maybe one day, when he is older he may want to become a Musketeer, but not yet because he is only a young boy and young boys do not behave with a sword” said Athos chuckling.


End file.
